Alvin Bestos
Appearance A tall man around 6'3 he is not suited for getting in behind small bulk heads. With brown hair and dark eyes he's a man that has worked for a living. With a couple of well place scars on his face he has an appearance of a man that has lived through some dangerous times and possibly participated in some dangerous hobbies. Wearing mainly functional clothing that consists of a leather jacket and tactical pants with cargo pockets he seems to be carrying a multi-tool and a welding torch most of the time. On closer inspection one will notice he has expensive name brand zero-g sports shoes with Galaxian grip soles. Biography Alvin Bestos, hailing from Port Elizabeth he's one of many working in the docks for a better life. Like many humans in the sprawling metropolis he got his start following the law doing honest work. He and his brother Calvin worked on salvage ships mainly as labourers but eventually apprenticing learning newer more valuable skills. Alvin the less academically inclined brother and more athletic took to welding and scrapping. Dodging space debris and cutting plating out from ships is dangerous work but every ship needs someone who can do that sort of thing. Eventually his younger brother got him involved in the more lucrative unlicensed scrapping. At 30 Alvin was content floating through space scrapping then drinking. Leisure activities included getting into the occasional bar fight and gambling on the occasional Galactic Fighting Championships. Often his relationship with his brother turned into a round of GFC but in the end they were always close. Generally the much bigger Alvin won which also helped settle arguments. Parents He kept in touch with his parents. His father one of many dock bureaucrats who ensured people paid their mooring fees and had the appropriate documentation was a fastidious man learning rules and regulations. His mother a long time air traffic controller retired after 30 years. While artificial intelligence did most of the actual decisions on flight paths the port realistically decided to keep a human voice on the line for when pilots were coming in to dock as selling desirable moorings is big business. His parents have retired to one of the sunnier districts of Port Elizabeth. No more party cruise ships or angry freight captains complaining about how their docking points don't work in offseason hub transitory moorings. Recent History Recently his love story started when he fished her escape pod from a destroyed Firaxi trading vessel while doing some unlicensed scrapping near the trade lanes that Tortugan pirates often poach. Fortunately, for Serena; Alvin and his brother salvaged her escape pod before she succumbed to the harsh void of space. With plenty of time to woo her she started to like Alvin. A kind and generally happy man she felt her soft and graceful ways could add much to the relatively brutish individual. They can appear affectionate together but what is most intriguing is how these two have differing opinions making for a mix that could be described as good as chocolate and peanut butter. Category:Past Crew